gtrofandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalia Seraphina
A hyperactive, permanent sugar high, warlock who is never alone even if she looks it. Profile Rosalia is known to always explore everywhere and get into a lot of trouble and danger. Though it's always unknown to her because it usually taken care of by one of her guardians in secret, leaving her blissfully unaware of what just took place. She's usually seen around Eclage eating some kind of sweets. Usually it's some form of baked goods. Though recently she started to leave Eclage more often so she could do one of her favorite past times and just hang out with the friends she's met over time. That is until she developed a crush on one of her friends, from there she's tried avoiding them so her feelings aren't so obvious to this very person. That and she knows that if her adoptive parents found out, they'd go straight from overprotective to down right murderously protective. Background She was dropped off at the Geffen orphanage as a newborn baby and lived majority of her whole life in the orphanage. At a young age she was always quiet and would stay hidden and out of sight, always hiding behind a tree or a small space when ever someone would come by to meet the children and see who they would adopt. That fear stemmed from the fact she was afraid that they would abandon her like her real parents. It wasn't until she was a child that she formed a bond with a passing rebellion named Masato. He would come visit her in secret and spoil her a bit with sweets and affection. She wanted him to adopt her, but he sadly couldn't because in the eyes of the world he was dead, and he wanted it to stay that way. She instead she took to make sure she wouldn't be adopted until she was eighteen so that he could take her in when she was forced to leave the orphanage. Though at some point she manage to sneak into the magic academy and watch how mages worked. Finding an interest in magic, she took to studying how it worked in secret and became a mage. While a part of her wanted to become a sorcerer at first, she slowly diverged and instead became a Wizard. During one of her practice magic, she had accidently fused a cursed ruby to her forehead and fractured her mind between her real self and the darkness within her heart. She denied that personality completely and because of that it was always even more destructive when it manifested. From then on, the care takers took to calling her a monster, and the kids influenced by the care takers, bullied her and called her monster as well. Over the years, Masato kept her sane and at some point she met a Sorcerer named Joey Madison who helped her grow to understand this other half, to accept it. By accepting this darkness within her heart, she learned to control it. When came the day she was eighteen, Masato picked her up and disappeared from Geffen so that the two could find a home together. Although this home was found on accident when he quite literally landed on top of an Elven male named Talarn. Initially distrustful of the two, he offered them to stay in his house until Masato recovered. Although the elf didn't expect to fall in love with Masato in the end and took the two into his home and officially became Rosalia's second father. Personality Rosalia in the past was childish, innocent, and naive. Her mind was broken and fractured between her innocent half and her more monstrous destructive side, but after some help she managed to repair her fractured mind. Now she's a lot more mature, although she's still naive and innocent in nature, mostly when it comes to more adult related things. She still keeps a certain amount of childish nature when it comes to sweets, but otherwise she's acts like a mature adult in situations that call for it. Although when she gets hurt or someone precious to her gets hurt, something in her mind snaps and fractures once more as she becomes a lot more destructive and destroying whatever hurt her or her precious people. Though when she snaps out of it, she feels immense amount of guilt and prays to Odin that no one saw her at her worst. Trivia *Red heads please stay away from her. She will gush over your hair and how it's the perfectly colored or how soft it is. *She loves anything soft or fluffy (Even both). She also likes cute things. *She likes to be called adorable, even as an adult she still prefers being called adorable over cute or beautiful. *Candy, she loves candy. She will do anything for candy and sweets. *She isn't fond women with large breasts because they made fun of her small to flat chest for years which scarred her a bit. She hides it around every woman she bumps into, but she's always afraid they'll make fun of her small chest that she hides underneath her poncho. *Instead of chanting her spells, she sings out her spells. Mixing the incantation with her lyrics, becoming stronger or weaker with her feelings. She found this method to be easier for herself. *Has parallel scars on her back that is covered at all times. *Can eat large amounts of sweets in very few seconds. Category:Warlock Category:3rd Class Category:Female Category:Warlock/Sorcerer Category:Characters